Mark Henry Episode 1
by KennyandMark
Summary: This is the story of Telltale games best game the walking dead told through the eyes of survivor Mark Henry, this will go through the story but him as the main character. I will be starting each episode as a new story. Don't forget to review and favorite. I should probably make this clear this is not Mark Henry from WWE Lol
1. Preview

My name is Mark Henrey,I am a survivor in a world were living is not safe, Walkers. Walkers are the pieces of shit that ruined my whole goddamn life, They took evreything from me my safty my famaliy and even my friends. All i have to my name is a goddamn knife that i got from my granddad, but this isn't important what is important is who i am and who Kenny,Lee,and Clementine are.  
Let me take you back to when i first met them it was at this god forsaken store in downtown Macon.


	2. Chapter 1 The group

I was in downtown Macon with my last friend Dave and we were trying to get some food and water when we hear this guy yell "Hey you freindly?". We didn't know if he wwas talking to us or another survivor so we stayed put. That was a horrible mistake almost instantly we saw a huge mob form outside, there was atleast two dozen. Dave freaked out but before i could calm him down he got grabbed from behind ann had his neck ripped open. I'm not proud of this but i ran, i left Dave laying on the floor to suffer and get devoured. Once out on the street i heard and gun shot go off and a asian kid yell for me to get over there. Without a better option i ran a fast as i could we just slipped into the gate before the walkers got us. He grabbed a lock from his pocket and locked the gate shut, we were safe for now. I entered the store and was still in shock as to what just happend. Once i cleared my mind i listen to what was going on around big guy, looked like a human tank was yelling about how reckless it was to safe us and this girl was agreeing with him. Then these two guys on my side of the room said that they cant be that heartless and they had children. That when i saw the little boy with dried blood all over his body and a littel girl holding The black gentlemans hand. 


	3. Chapter 2 The choices we must make

"Lee what should we do with this guy?" said the guy with the mustache.

"Kenny this is their house not ours." said Lee

At this point i joined in, "Guys were all just trying to survive. What happened, happened and we can't change that lets just calm down."

"Who the fuck are you?" Kenny asked me.

"Wait hes not with your group he was out on the street." said the asian kid

"No im not in there group i was out scavenging with my friend Dave...Dave didn't make it, once the walkers started forming in the street i ran in. I'm Mark, Mark Henry." i said calmly.

At this point the big guy turned and stared at the boy and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit you let one of them in. He's bitten we have to end this now."

I realized where this was going and looking at the kid i knew for a fact he wasn't bit. At this point the guy was talking absolutely crazy shit, he was going on about smashing his head and tossing him out. This guy wanted to kill a fucking kid.

"Over my dead body." Kenny stood firmly protecting his son

"We'll dig one grave." The guy said menacingly. That was it i was fed up with this fuck.

"Hey calm the fuck down you don't know what your talking about. This kid ain't bit and you're not going to do anything." I said angrily.

"oh really, and what are you going to do to stop me. I am trying to save people here and i don't give a fuck if we have to toss a couple people out to do it." He said, almost testing me.

"Dad just calm down, this is just a kid maybe we should just leave it." That women said, It made sense why she was in such a support when we came in.

"Pipe down Lilly this is going to end right now." This fucking gestured with his eyes at Kenny's son.

"Lee what do we do?" Kenny looked hoping for some support.

"Ken I think he's right we may not like it but if its life or death we might have to." Lee said looking concerned.

"Lee this is my boy were talking about." Kenny said very surprised.

"Lee, hell no look at the kid does he seem in pain or is he dripping blood? No because he's not bit." I turned to the big guy,"And if you don't lay of right now i will make you sit the fuck down." Kenny looked at me thankfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The little girl that was with Lee fell backwards and a walker stumbled out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 3 Taking Charge

Everyone was in shock, it felt like an hour until Lee pushed past everyone to get to her. He stumbled and fell down smashing his head but got up just as quick. I drew my knife and ran to the walker. At this point Lee had the walker but was being overpowered by it. I grabbed its head and dug the knife dead into its skull. It fell to the ground and laid there limp. I peered up at Lee and he was just catching his breath. I took a scan of the room and saw the short girl with a gun still aimed up.

"I don't think you'll be needing that." I said half joking

"yeah, sorry." she said lowering the gun.

We were just staring at eachother for a minute then of course that big motherfucker flipped his lid.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! You had a knife the whole time, what were you going to do stab me?" he shouted

"No! It was for walkers only, i'm not a killer." i said defensively

The man then fell to the ground clutching his chest and screaming in agony.

"Is he o.k., is it a heart attack?" i ask concerned

"No its not a heart attack he needes nitroglycerin pills." Lilly said, " We need to get into the back of the store to get to the pills but its all locked down."

"Well than lets see what we can do, Lilly watch you dad. Kenny see if we can get these shelves in front of the boarded windows. You what's your name?" i asked

"Doug." he said

"Doug watch the doors make sure we don't make too much noise that draws attention."

"Yeah but i think we need to leave Macon as we can all see this place is fucked so how bout i go out get some gas and we all hop into Kenny's truck." Said the Asian kid

"O.k. but two things first we need to be in contact with you encase you get trapped and second i need to know your name." i said sternly

"Me and Clem got some walkie-talkies take one and radio in if anything goes wrong." Lee said handing him a radio

"Thanks man, and my name is Glenn, Mark and i'll be as quick as possible." he said going to the back exit.

"O.k. Lee look around and see what you can find we're probably going to in here awhile." i said quietly

Everyone moved into the jobs i told them to. I hadn't realized that i just told everyone what to do and they had listened. I didn't like the fact that it felt like i was leading but this is what had to be done. I looked around at everyone and thought maybe its time for me to meet them properly.


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting everyone

I moved to Kenny as it seems i made a good first impression.

"Hey uh Kenny." i said unsure

"Hey there Mark, I'm glad you came over i wanted to thank you. You didn't know anything about me and still you stuck up for me and my family and thats worth a lot to me. So just know i got your back." he smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake it.

i reached out and took his hand, "So whats the situation on the defenses are they sturdy?" I asked inquisitively

"Well it ain't fort knox but it should hold but like you said i put the shelves in front of the windows. Seems to be as good as were gonna get for now." he answered

"Do you agree with Glenn about leaving this place?" i asked

"yeah about leaving but i don't want to just go if we don't got a plan. Hoping in my truck and driving is not as good as holding up until this blows over." he said firmly

"o.k. Kenny i'm gonna get back to it." i said turning away but Kenny stopped me

"I mean it though Mark, Thank you." he said sincerely

"Don't mention it, it was the right thing to do." i reassured him. As i walked away, I thought maybe Lee would be the next best person to talk to a walked over as he was giving Clementine a granola bar. "Hey Lee Clem, hows it going?"

"Good." Clem squicked in.

"Yeah not too bad Mark. Oh and thanks for the help back there it got pretty hairy for a minute." Lee joked.

"Thanks for saving Lee Mark." Clem said smiling

"Well you're very welcome Clem. I couldn't let Lee get hurt now could I?" I told her warmly. she just smiled and went back to eating her granola bar.

"Mark. I want you to know that i think what i said was wrong. About Duck i mean." Lee said sadly

"Who's Duck?" I asked confused

"Kenny's son." He said looking over at him, "i panicked and thought that if it were true then he might hurt Clem." He explained. i cut him off

"Lee you don't have to explain anything to me i get it. You were thinking about the group as a whole. Next time just look for the obvious things." i reassured him Lee just nodded slowly then went back to Clem. Next was Lilly."Hey Lilly."

"Whats your name again." she said rather coldly

"Mark." I answered bluntly

"My dads Larry. We don't really appreciate the fact that you were making threats to us." She said quite bitchy

"Listen, it was the heat of the moment and your dads not the easiest to reason with, If i didn't do that who knows what he would have done." I said glaring at her

"Ah Fuck you." Larry grumbled

"Fine i get it just don't do it again." Lilly stated then went back to Larry's side. At this point Glenn radioed in and said he was stuck. Carley and Lee offered to go and save him since they knew where it was. They left quickly leaving me with Kenny's family, Doug, Lilly, Larry. and Clementine. Hopefully things will go smoothly while they're gone.


End file.
